The following description relates to quantum error-correction in microwave integrated quantum circuits.
Quantum computers can perform computational tasks by executing quantum algorithms. In some quantum computing architectures, quantum algorithms are executed on superconducting qubit devices that are subject to noise. Quantum error-correcting codes have been proposed for correcting errors, with the prospect of achieving fault-tolerant quantum computation.